Typically, wireless communication systems provide data bandwidth for end users operating a mobile device such as a mobile phone, laptop, tablet, and the like such that the end users may access email, web content, and the like via the mobile device. Currently, the demand from end users for such mobile devices and data bandwidth has continued to increase. Unfortunately, data bandwidth currently available today tends to be limited and does not meet the demand from the end users. As such, a number of wireless communication techniques have been developed to improve data bandwidth. One such technique included in wireless communication systems to improve data bandwidth includes dual-cell High-Speed Downlink Packet Access (HSDPA) or multi-carrier HSDPA (MC-HSDPA). Such dual-cell or MC-HSDPA may provide the simultaneous use of multiple HSDPA carriers or cells such that the available per user data rate and bandwidth may be increased. For example, such dual-cell HSDPA may provide the simultaneous use of two cells or carriers in a HSDPA operation such that the per user data rate and bandwidth may be doubled from a single cell HSDPA. Likewise, MC-HSDPA may provide the simultaneous use of, for example, four HSDPA downlink carriers or cells (i.e. 4C-HSDPA) doubling the per user data rate or bandwidth from a dual-cell HSDPA, and eight carrier HSDPA (i.e. 8C-HSDPA) further doubling the available per user data rate or bandwidth.
Although the increased number of carriers for HSDPA operations (e.g. eight-carrier HSDPA (i.e. 8C-HSDPA)) enables higher downlink carrier throughput and improved user data rates or bandwidth, feedback and/or control information used to support such additional carriers and the load therefor also increases by approximately the same factor as the increased/additional bandwidth provided by the downlink carriers. Additionally/Furthermore, HS-SCCH orders for activation and/or deactivation of UL CLTD or secondary cells used to support such additional carriers (e.g. carriers 5-8 in 8C-HSDPA) may also increase. Unfortunately, current techniques may not be suitable to reduce the load associated with the increased amount feedback and/or control information and may be insufficient to activate and/or deactivate UL CLTD(s) or secondary cells associated with the additional carriers (e.g. the 5-8 additional carriers associated with 8C-HSDPA).